The Lay of Baudoin and Melisande
by erikjavert24601
Summary: "Baudoin and Melisande had a famous love..." A bittersweet tale told in the style of the troubadour romances, based loosely on Baldwin IV and on the myth of Melusine, the mythological matriarch of the house of Lusignan.


Melisande and Baudoin had a famous love.

It was in the days before Charlemagne, before Arthur even. Baudoin was the eldest son of the king of France, and Melisande was the world's most powerful sorceress. Now, don't let this make you think she was evil. She was the queen of the fairies who lived in the forests that covered the eastern Alamande, and she was renowned for her wisdom, as well as for her beauty. Tall and fair and poised, she brought peace between her people and the men of France and was universally respected for it.

It was said that Baudoin, hunting in her forest one day, had loosed his arrow at a pure white doe. His arrow struck the beast's heart, but instead of dying, the doe transformed herself to reveal the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Baudoin fell to his knees at once and begged her forgiveness. Seeing that he was handsome and noble, and truly contrite, Melisande raised him up and returned his arrow to him, which was transformed into solid gold, and which she had fashioned into an arm ring which he was to wear always in her honor.

Baudoin drew her up into the saddle with him, and rode with her back to his father's kingdom, where they were betrothed and pledged their love to one another. She rejoiced to call him "My dear lord" and he to call her "My lady love." They could not be married at once because a dispensation was needed for the Dauphin to wed the queen of the faeries.

They were equals in every way. In beauty, in wisdom, in fidelity, in wits. There were no constraints on their love, for all knew of and approved their union. The people of France looked forward to welcoming her one day as their queen, and the people of the forest looked with their leader's loving eyes upon the human man they hoped would be their king.

Because Melisande was the queen of faeries, she could not stay for long with Baudoin in France, and they were forced to separate for long periods of time during which Melisande ruled her kingdom, and Baudoin prepared to rule his, for his father the king was ageing. Sometimes Baudoin returned to the fairy forest, and learned about Melisande's kingdom and her ways, and sometimes Melisande came to live in France, to become a Christian and to know the land she would rule with Baudoin as his wife and queen. But more often than not they were apart, and this caused both of them great sorrow, for when separated each felt as if they were missing a limb, or had lost their way. And their beds were lonely and cold.

Now, Baudoin was not the only son of the King of France. He had a brother named Almaric, who was as dark as Baudoin was fair, and as base as Baudoin was noble. Almaric seethed at the accident of his birth that would make his brother king, and he sought any means for Baudoin's downfall.

Hearing Melisande once speak of a great enemy of hers, a wicked sorceress and concubine of the devil, whom Melisande had banished from the forest, Almaric hatched a plan. He rode in secret to the witch's castle on the edge of the forest, and asked her for a spell that would bring both Almaric and Melisande to ruin and misery. The witch, who was named Horpyna, said that although her power was not great enough to harm Melisande, she knew that Melisande's happiness was as one with Baudoin's, and to hurt him was to hurt Melisande equally.

So, with Almaric's help, Horpyna cursed Baudoin with leprosy.

It is a terrible disease, as no doubt you know. It begins with numbness, then leads to disfiguring lesions which become infected while the body rots alive. Then come lameness, fever, blindness, and death. All of which the soul must endure alone, eschewed by all company and comfort, abandoned by all friends and family who, repulsed by the deformity and fearful of catching it themselves, cast the poor wretch out to defend his tortured body and weakening limbs against the wind and the cold.

Soon enough Baudoin began to show signs of the dreaded illness. Almaric, seizing his chance, worked upon his father, who was old and weak of mind, that a leper could never be the king of France. The king made Almaric his heir. Almaric, ever cruel but not wanting Baudoin's death so directly on his soul's conscience, did not kill his brother, but rather cast him out into the night equipped with some provisions and a little silver. Baudoin's illness had been kept a secret, and Almaric put about that Baudoin had died suddenly.

When news was brought to Melisande that her beloved Prince was dead, she did not weep. With eyes squeezed shut she came slowly to her knees, and she pressed a hand to her breast, saying "Here, in my heart, is where his arrow struck me, but only now does the wound give me pain. And this pain will be forever, to torture me always with memories of my happiest days. After him, there is only darkness for me."

After that, Melisande could not rule her kingdom. She walked long distances in her woods, wandering here and there, speaking to no one and eating almost nothing. In her court she stared straight ahead. She was deaf to her counselors, and when asked for an opinion, she had none to give. The faerie kingdom mourned for their lost prince and for their queen's sorrow, but no one could comfort Melisande, or bring the light back to her eyes.

And Horpyna saw her chance for revenge come ever closer.

Meanwhile, Baudoin was struggling against despair. After his expulsion, Baudoin had sought shelter in Melisande's forest. He was disgusted with his brother's betrayal. He built himself a hovel to keep out the rain and the wolves, and thought he might live out his days in a place that reminded him of Melisande, and of happier times.

Melisande, in her grief, was fond of long, meandering walks under the trees. It is no surprise that one day she passed near to Baudoin's home, and he was able to see her for the first time in many months. He beheld her vacant eyes and the lines of grief on her face, and he thought his heart would break within him. He longed to reveal himself to her, to show her he was alive, to hold and comfort her in his arms. But he could not. He would rather die than let her know the truth of his curse, a truth which would cause her even more pain. And, although Baudoin was not a vain man, he knew it wouldn't be long before the disease transformed him into a monstrosity – it had already begun its work – and he was ashamed of his infirmity, and of his ugliness, and of his beggar's rags.

So he contented himself with watching over Melisande. He followed her through the forest, day after day, giving her his silent protection, and only wishing he could see her smile once more.

One year after placing her curse on Baudoin, Horpyna decided the time was right to seek her revenge. She sent two men to kidnap Melisande while she walked. They would have succeeded, had Baudoin not been following Melisande, ready to protect her.

When the men lay dead, and Baudoin stood silent over their cooling bodies, he kept his back to Melisande. Saving her had meant revealing himself.

"Who are you?" She said. "Why did you save me – why are you here?"

Baudoin stood still, afraid she might recognize him by any move he made. He pulled his scarf up to cover his face, and his hood down to conceal his eyes.

"Won't you turn around?" Melisande's curiosity was great. Who was this man? Where had he come from? Why had he been there at just the right moment? She walked toward him slowly, reached out, and put a hand on his shoulder…

Baudoin ran. He ran as fast as he could, as far away from Melisande as possible; he was still fit enough to outrun her. Finally, when he could go no farther, he fell to the ground where, blinded by tears, he gave vent to his grief under the silent trees.

Baudoin had foiled Horpyna's plan, but after another year, she tried again.

The year had not been kind to Baudoin. The struggles and hardship of living alone in the wilderness had fed the appetite of the disease. His back was bent and twisted, his legs were lame and he leaned on a crutch to walk, and his face… His face was a horror, deformed beyond all recognition. But still he followed his Melisande. There was nothing else for him. It was his only comfort.

The second time, Horpyna wanted no risk of failure. She sent six men to kidnap Melisande, and it was almost too many for Baudoin to handle. But he had been strong once, and his love for Melisande made him even stronger. He fought off the six men using a dagger and his staff. At the end of the fighting, Baudoin stood dizzy and exhausted, and Melisande lay on the ground, struck down by one of her attackers.

Baudoin crouched over her still form. He reached out a ragged, gloved hand and stroked her cheek, so still and pale against the dark leaves of the forest floor. To take her with him was unthinkable. But to leave her there, even worse.

Melisande awoke in a strange place. It was a small room, dark and smoky. She lay on a pallet in the corner. Her head ached but it was clear that someone had cleaned and tended to her wound, and then brought her here. She knew, of course; it was her mysterious rescuer.

He was standing before the fire, his back to her, as ever.

"You have saved my life twice now. I don't know how providence has brought you to me… Thank you. You will be richly rewarded, if you desire. Any want you have, I can provide for it."

"I want no payment, highness. You must return as soon as you are able."

Melisande stood up slowly from the bed, still weak and dizzy. She was drawn to the mystery of his dark form, silhouetted against the fire.

"Please," she said. "Please, who are you?"

"Like you, I know what it is to lose all one's happiness." Baudoin realized then he couldn't trust himself not to betray his identity. Before he could change his mind, he fled from the cabin.

Melisande tried to follow him, desperately curious for reasons she couldn't identify. "Wait, please!" After the darkness of the cabin, the sunlight was blinding. Her head throbbed and she swayed on her feet. She reached out to steady herself, just as Baudoin reached out by reflex to catch her as she fell.

Her hand on his arm; she felt something hard and cold around his wrist. Blinking away her dizziness, she looked more closely. Shining against the filthy, ragged cloth was an arrow wrought in pure gold.

Baudoin saw her run her thumb along the smooth gold band. With shaking hands he reached up and lowered his hood, his eyes closed against her reaction.

"My poor love."

It wasn't until he felt her lips against his that he allowed himself to weep.

As their lips were joined, Baudoin's back grew straighter. The scars on his face smoothed and disappeared, and all pain was erased from his body. When they drew apart, Baudoin was whole again, and the smile on his face matched the smile on Melisande's.

Restored to health, Baudoin was able to overthrow his brother and reclaim the throne of France. Melisande, her happiness restored to her, resumed her neglected duties as queen and had the witch Horpyna stripped of her powers.

And finally, at long last, the papal dispensation arrived, and Baudoin and Melisande were married. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
